Barney's Campfire Sing-Along VHS 1995
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes and sound recordings. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Campfire Sing-Along" * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Director: Dwin Towell Ending Credits * Cast: ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Jeffrey - Jeffrey Lowe ** The Bear - Philip Parker ** Tina's Mum - Sonya Resendez ** Amy - Beckett Swonke ** Barney - David Voss ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** The Bear's Voice - Bob West ** Tina - Jessica Zucha * Writers: Frank Olsen, Mark Saltzman * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Music Supervisor: Christopher Cerf * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Directors: Craig Bigelow, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Designer: Ronald Baldwin * Set Design and Construction: Jess Nelson * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: David Boothe * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson, Grisha Mynova * Make-Up: Nena Smarz * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Kim J. Wilson * Script Supervisor: Paula Barrett * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Scenic Design and Specialty Props: Max Cooksey * Camera Operators: Jim Conrad, Patrick Gutierrez * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Floor Manager: James Edwards * Production Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Stage Manager: Hank Smith * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Key Grip: John Knight * Best Boy: David Adams * Electrician: Homer Martin * Grip: Chris Childs * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Sound Effects Editor: Cindy Speer * Foley: Phil Allison, Cindy Speer * Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Production Assistants: Genia Christine, Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch, Walter Jacob * Content Consultants: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D., Bettina Peel * Set Construction: Ray Henry * Set Carpenter: Charles Bailey * Fabricator: Orfillio Molina * Swing Crew: Santiago Luna, Abdon Molina * Graphics Animation: Michael Fleming, Linda Hamil * Engineer: Scott Hamil * Video: Joseph Prewitt * Videotape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Meals/Craftservice: Lisa Escaloni * Studio Assistants: Todd Davis, James Johnson * Child Supervisor: Linda Yost * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Office Manager: Karen Pigg * Still Photographer: Chris Smith * Seamstress: Amy Verdi * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus • Directed by: Larry Haron * Original Songs and Arrangements: Christopher Cerf, Norman Stiles * Production Mixer: David Boothe * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI ** "Smores" ** "The Frog on a Log" (Lyrics) ** © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * Special Thanks to: Pam Tooley and the Heard National Science Museum and Wildlife Sanctuary in McKinney, Texas * Copyright © 1990 The Lyons Group Closing Previews * Barney Safety * Barney: Making New Friends Category:Barney Home Video Category:1995 Category:VHS